Yuna Harden
Personality Yuna is a tough girl, she doesn't like to be walked on or talked back to. She makes sure that people know who she is and that she is ''not ''going to be pushed aside. Being a Daughter of the God of Fire and Metal Working, some of her step-siblings think she's weak and can't do what they can. But she makes sure to prove them wrong by doing ''a lot more ''then they can at times. She doesn't take crap from anyone and if they talk back to her she comes back with a better comeback and snaps at them until they wimper or leave. She doesn't like people to yell at her or tell her what to do. History Growing up As a child her mother was always nice and sweet, she taught Yuna that no madder what other people say about you. You should never listen to them and think about yourself and never ''ever ''let other people hurt you or even make fun of you. Yuna and her mother were very close, they loved each other with all their hearts. But Yuna's mother had died in a shooting when she was walking home from work on night, Yuna had been taken in by her grandmother who was very tough and nothing like her mother. Yuna's grandmother had made her clean and slave all day everyday until the sun went down, Yuna didn't understand how someone so nice and sweet like her mother could have been rasied by someone so tough and mean. Yuna had run away when she was 12 and never looked back, she had lived off of scraps from resturaunts and slept in the gutters and alley ways. She survived only on scraps and filthy water, but she was found by a satyr a few weeks later and was taken to Camp Half-Blood. At CHB When she arrvied at CHB, they were attacked by a Hellhound. Her Satyr had pushed her behind the safety of the protective shield while he died by the hellhound. Yuna had never forgiven herself for his death and made sure that someday she would avenge him. But when she was claimed by Hephaestus things just got worse. A little blonde girl claimed by Hephaestus who belonged in the Aphrodite cabin, that is what her siblings had told her when she was claimed. She hated her siblings, they were mean to her and treated her like a small little helpless princess. When they found out that she could control anything made from metal and machines. They treated her a little differently, they were afraid of her and didn't like her anymore. They saw her as a monster and stayed away from her. She hated her life at Camp, her siblings had spread rumors about her killing one of her siblings with her powers and so the campers fear her. . . Category:Cutefairy78 Category:Demigods Category:Greek Demigod Category:Original Character Category:Character Category:Character Page Category:Females Category:Female Category:Children of Hephaestus Category:The Demigod Grand Prix